


Isaac Lahey?

by Malia_Hale_24



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader is Derek's best friend, Reader is Sam and Dean's half sister, Reader is Scott's half sister, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Hale_24/pseuds/Malia_Hale_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Isaac both come from abusive backgrounds. They find their comfort in each other. Isaac is there for Y/N when she finds out one of her friends has been murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N means insert your name. Hope yall enjoy!!!!!

"She can be a real asshole sometimes," Derek, your best friend and room-mate, said.

"I can hear you, ya know?" You called down to him.

"Hurry, Y/N. I have someone for you to meet," Derek called back. "Just make yourself comfortable," he says to this new person. Who are you about to meet? He hasn't said anything about a new boyfriend, has he? 'No. He hasn't,' you think.

"Coming, coming. Sorry, I was in the showe....Hi," you said, akwardly. You have just laid eyes on a familiarly handsome guy. He stood. He was tall with curly, blonde hair. A strong build. A werewolf's build. He looks like he just stepped off a movie set.

"Hi. I'm Isaac," he said, shyly. Note to self: He's extremly shy.

"I, um, I'm Y/N," you tell him.

"Y/N, do you remember me telling you about a new beta?" You nodded your head slowly. "Well, this is him," Derek said.

"Wait. Isaac? As in Isaac Lahey? Number fourteen on the Beacon Hills High lacross team?" You asked him, excitedly. You watch the games because that's where you go to school. Lahey is the only one you like to watch because you never know what he is going to do.

"Yes, that Isaac. I'm also the Isaac that sits in front of you in every class." That took an akward turn. He sits in front of you? In every class?

"Well, apparently, I need to pay more attention in class," you say.

"Um, Y/N, you do pay attention. You're the only one that really answers any questions," Isaac states. You feel blush creeping onto your cheeks.

"Okay. This is extremely akward. I have a date with Stiles and if I'm late, he'll kill me," Derek said. He grabbed his jacket and walked over to you. He hugged you and you hugged him back, tightly. You didn't feel right about this date but you didn't say anything. He sensed your discomfort and kissed your forehead. "Be good. Get to know Isaac. I love you.

"I can't be good. Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Yes, I do. I also know you'll listen to me," he said, his eyes flashing a beautiful red.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, too. Tell Sti that I said hi." He nodded as he walked out the door.

"So... You're McCall's sister, right?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I am. Same mom, different dad," you told him.

"Why don't you live with Scott?"

"I try not to be associated with him. For his safety. I'm a hunter that became best friends with a werewolf. I have known Der since before the fire. I got bit, on the job, by his mom. I didn't realize it was the Hale's we were hunting. I was only thirteen and, where I'm from, you don't ask questions."

"Who's your dad?" You stopped breathingwhen he asked that. He noticed and said, "Y/N, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I like to answer that as Scott's dad. My father is dead. He died a few months ago. He was John Winchester. He abused me and my oldest brother."

"You don't have to continue, Y/N. I know what it's like. I understand."

"No, I need to tell you." He nodded his head, sat on the couch, then patted for you to join him. You did. You told him about you father raping you, beating you, leaving you in closets. In return, he told you what his father did to him. He told you that he thinks he deserves what he gets.

You rubbed your hand up and down his arm, "No one deserves it. Especially a little puppy dog like you. Why don't you leave?"

"He is my father, I can't just leave. Did you call me a puppy dog?" He was smiling again. Thank God. You loved his shy, little smile.

"Yes, I did. That is your new nickname. Omg!!!! That's gonna stick!!!" Both of you were laughing.

Your phone started ringing so you got up to get it. It was Derek. "Hey, Der Bear. What's up?"

"Y/N, it's Stiles." Derek was crying. Something he hadn't done since the fire. "Stiles was...He was attacked. He, he's.... Damn it."

You started crying. Stiles was dead. "I understand, Der. You want me to come get you?" Isaac wrapped you in a hug.

"No. I'm goin' to Scott's. Love you." He hung you before you could respond.

You buried your head in Isaac's chest. You cried for hours over the loss of Stiles.

"I need to get home. You can come. If you want," Isaac said.

"No. Isaac stay, please. I'll go to your father and explain everything with you tomorrow. Just, please, stay with me?" You needed someone there with you. If someone wasn't you might kill yourself.

"Okay, I'll stay. Only because you asked nicely." He smiled at you and you felt a little better.


	2. Meet The Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Mr. Lahey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks!

Niether of you got much sleep so you were up at 5 a.m. Thank God it was a Saturday because you wouldn't have been able to go to school. You and Stiles were close. Niether him nor Scott knew that you were a werewolf or that Derek was your alpha, though. You had your pack. They had theirs. There was absolutely no reason for them to know what you are. You thought they would hate you if you told them.

"Hey, you up?" Isaac was so cute when he has just woke up.

"Yeah, Puppy. I'm up." 

"So, what are we gonna tell my dad?" Isaac looked worriedly at you.

"You are gonna tell him that you stayed with your girlfriend because her brother's best friend was murdered and she was really upset and asked you to stay with her." He looked at you with wide eyes. He was amazed that you already had a plan. "And only one part of that was a lie, so I think we are doing good."

"We can always make it to where none of it is a lie," Isaac said shyly.

"Puppy, are you asking me out?"

"Only if you'll say yes. If you don't that's okay. It was just a suggestion."

"Yes, Isaac. I would love to be your girlfriend. Although, you could do so much better than me." He wrapped you in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

"I can't do any better. You're amazing."

"Alright. Let's get some food, get a shower, go see Scott, then go meet your wonderful father."

***

When y'all got to Scott's house, Derek's Camaro, the Sheriff Stilinski's Cruiser, Scott's bike, the twin's bikes, Lydia's car, and Melissa and Rafe's cars were outside. You walked in and Scott attacked you and Isaac with a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry, Scott," you and Isaac said in unison.

"Y/N, we need to talk," Scott said to you. It turns out the whole pack was there: Scott, Kira, Allison, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, Liam, Malia, and your alpha, Derek. Even Chris Argent.

Derek hugged you and you instinctively asked, "Who did it, Der? Did you see them?" All the supernatural creatures heard you. Scott looked at you.

"Derek, does Y/N know about us?" He moved his arms to point at everyone.

"I can talk for myself, ya know? I've know since I was about eight. My father was a hunter. I was bitten by Talia when I was thirteen. I have a different eye color because I can control the elements and read mind." Aiden and Isaac's faces went so pale that you smiled and laughed at them. "For your information, Liam, they are bright purple." You flashed your eyes at him. He smiled. 

"Y/N, why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked. 

"Same reason you didn't tell me. To protect you."

You and Isaac didn't get out of the house until 7:30. The pack had so many questions for you. Isaac finally told them that you had to go.

***

When you pulled up at Isaac's house he said, "You don't have to do this."

You intertwined your fingers with his. "I want to, okay? He can't hurt you if I'm here. Trust me, I wished my brother Dean would've helped me, but he was scared. I'm not." He nodded his head and the two of you walked in the house.

"Isaac? Where the hell have you been?" Mr. Lahey stopped yelling when he saw you. "Who the hell are you? Are you the reason Isaac wasn't home?" He sounded pissed off.

"I-I'm," you trailed off. This man was freaking insane. You hated his thoughts. All the things he had done to Isaac disgused you.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Y/N. Sorry I wasn't home. Her brother's best friend was murdered last night and she was really upset. She asked me to stay with her so I did. I'm sorry I didn't call." He sounded scared talking to his father. This man was truly evil.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Y/N. It's nice to meet you, although Isaac hasn't said anything about a girlfriend." He sounded a little nicer but you still didn't like him. Your wolf didn't like him. You knew it was best to trust her. She knows what she is talking about.

"Um... It's okay. Nice to meet you, too. Sorry Isaac didn't say anything, I asked him not to. My brother is captain of the lacrosse team and I didn't want him to get it taken out on him at practice." I'm really good at lying. Not even werewolves know when I'm lying.

"Oh, okay. Well come in and sit down."

"I can't stay long. I have to be at work soon."

"Where do you work?" Mr. Lahey asked.

"I work at a club in town called Sinema. I'm a bartender up there."

"Okay, at least you aren't a stripper."

"Dad!!" Isaac exclaimed.

"What? You don't need to date a stripper!" Mr. Lahey said. Isaac shook his head.

I laughed. "It's okay. I like being a bartender. You meet a lot of interesting people," I said.

"Aren't you to young to bartender?"

"The Sheriff knows and he knows me. He said it was okay," I assured Mr. Lahey.

"You said it was called Sinema?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. It is."

"I might have to try it."

"Certainly. I can get you in for free. I need to go. Hayden will be waiting." You held out your hand. "It was nice meeting you, Mr.Lahey."

"You as well, Y/N," he said taking your hand.

"Goodbye, Isaac." You turned and hugged him. You whispered in his ear, "Call me if you need me. I put my number in your phone. By the way, Sinema is a gay club...lol."

"I will," he whispered back. He said aloud, "Goodbye, Y/N. See you tomorrow." He tried not to laugh.

"Okay," you called, walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Tell me in the comments. Thanks to all who read it. More chapters on the way!!!!


End file.
